


The Art of Calling

by seventeensteps



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Hate at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo hates Hux at first sight, dignity is lost, retaliation is sweet, life gets messy, and eavesdropping leads to something wholly unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo really  _sees_  Hux for the first time when the man is marching through the canteen's door with his minions at his back, promoting order and discipline in the university.

He looks the epitome of what he's promoting himself, and to Kylo's dismay, his speech isn't all that bad either. Girls love him because of the 'Ice Prince' air he exudes. Guys like him because although he's an annoying rules keeper, they all agree that he actually is a good guy.

Well, that's just what they all said, anyway.

For Kylo, however, he saw through that lying fuck since the moment the first well-practiced word fell from those lips.

It's all lies. 

There's something off about the man that makes Kylo's skin crawl. Somehow he knows that the polite exterior and cool demeanor are all pretense. Kylo's always been good at judging people; he's 90% of the time right about it, so no matter how much his parents said it was a bad thing – judging a book from its cover and all that jazz – he will always trust his instinct.

As if that guy senses that Kylo is watching him, suddenly, he turns his head and looks straight at Kylo, cold eyes intrusively boring into Kylo's soul.

That's a metaphore, of course. Who the fuck can see the inside of other people's mind?

Kylo doesn't look away. And Hux doesn't look away either. People usually don't look Kylo in the eyes, or keep doing it. They said his dark eyes were too intense. He's fine with that. More than fine, really. Sometimes he literally got out of a trouble just by staring at people really hard. And other than that, most people are not worth looking at anyway.

But that guy across the room from him. That ginger-haired bastard is still staring back at him. Kylo swears that man is about to start walking in to his side of the canteen if one of the minions hasn't stepped closer and whispered something to him first. He looks annoyed but recovers quickly, and then turns away and says something to the crowd in the room, before marching out of the canteen without even a single glance in Kylo's direction.

What. The. Fuck.

See, this is exactly what he was talking about.

 

&&&

 

It's a chilly Saturday night and Kylo is nursing his fiery red drink alone in a bar near campus called First Order. He prefers this bar because the bartender knows not to try and chat him up. The customers who have been here long enough also know not to disturb him. That the music here is just what he likes – the kind with heavy bass and drums – is also a plus.

People here talk about the bar owner sometimes. They call him _Snoke_. And from what Kylo heard, he sounded okay to him. He sounded like a man who knew what he wanted and would do anything to take it, and hell, Kylo respects that. At least, Snoke chases after his goal, unlike his father, who always bails before anything gets serious and has no idea what he actually wants most of the times.

From what he also heard, the bar owner has a grandson, and that grandson is about Kylo's age. He might attend the same university as Kylo. He wonders idly if he's ever met this grandson.

It is that moment when the front door opens and a familiar, composed face comes in. Its owner also notices Kylo within three seconds of walking through that door. The corners of his lips lift up slightly.

Kylo downs the rest of the liquid in his glass. It burns his throat all the way down. His skin itches, and there's too much energy coursing through his whole body, his gut, his arms, his legs. Kylo suddenly really, really wants to hit something – or, probably, someone.

Hux walks up to the bar beside Kylo and the bartender greets him politely. He orders the same thing that Kylo's just gulped down only seconds ago. He orders two of them. Then, with an elbow on the countertop, head resting primly on his knuckles, he regards Kylo with an interested expression. Silence falls from his lips.

Kylo is not one for this silence game. "What do you want?" His voice is low and the indication for question is barely there.

"Hmm. Don't be too rash," Hux chides lightly. Two glasses of flaming liquid are put on the bar in front of them. "We have all night."

 _What_ \- But then the implication behind those words dawns upon Kylo. The ginger's teal eyes are gleaming and dark under the bar’s dim orange light. He feels some heat rushes to his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you." Now that isn't really a question.

"I know who you are, Kylo Ren," Hux disregards Kylo’s not-really-a-question. "Who you really  _are_. And I think that's interesting."

Kylo’s skin feels like it's boiling. He thinks he's about to explode. "You know nothing about me."

"Apparently, I know exactly who your parents are, Ben S-"

The untouched drinks end up on the floor. The bastard has the audacity to smirk. If Kylo has to be in this lying piece of shit's company for another minute, somebody is going to die, and Kylo isn't a person who walks away from anything or anyone. Even if that person is the bar owner's grandson.

Of course Kylo noticed how unusually polite the bartender has been toward him. Kylo's also aware of how since Hux's walked in here with his head high like he owned this place, other people in the bar hasn't stopped sneaking glances at him when they thought he didn't notice. Hux’s minions are also standing guard around the room.

But fuck that.

"I see you have a temper." There isn't a smile on that mouth but Kylo sees how smug he is. Red fills his vision.

Kylo is going to kill this man.

And then Kylo kisses him.

It's brief. But it throws him off balance. He snatches his right hand back from the other's cool nape. Kylo honestly doesn't know why or how that happened, but he sure as hell didn't mean to. Confusion turns into rage when he sees that Hux is now smiling like a cat that got the canary.

Kylo needs to wipe that smile off his ridiculous face. Standing up abruptly, he grabs Hux's pristine shirt collar and swings his fist.

But it doesn't connect. A pretty big guy comes in between his fist and its target, stopping his arm from moving any closer. That guy is big, but not bigger. Annoyed, Kylo releases Hux's collar, twists, and punches the intruder square in the nose. Kylo gets to hit him twice more, before that garbage yells, staggering back a few feet, then another three men appear and jump at him. Chaos descends into the room.

He's managed to kick one away and break the other's face, but the third one sweeps out his feet, sending him crashing face first to the cold floor, dangerously close to the broken shards of glass. He tries to get up but someone is quicker. Kylo glances back and Hux is sitting on him, twisting his thumb in a way that can break it if pressure is applied rightly. Kylo has no doubt that Hux is very capable of that.

But it's just a thumb, maybe-

Said thumb is released. Hux, however, is still sitting on top of him, cross-legged. He shakes his head lightly, and sighs. His face becomes indifferent once again. "As much as I'd like to stay and play with you more, Kylo, unlike you, I have some real business to attend." He stands up with feline grace and walks to the stairs ascending to the upper levels, leaving the broken minions on the floor. Only the one that’s got hit first follows him, blood trickling down his ruined face.

Hux stops in front of the stairs, turning his ginger head back a little and glances over his shoulder at Kylo. "Let's do this again some time, Kylo Ren."

And with that, Hux is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Kylo sees Hux, it's in a situation he's never thought would happen.

The embarrassment from two days ago is still fresh in Kylo's mind – and Kylo swears he'll get back that redhead somehow – when he rounds the corner and bumps into _the_ man. Kylo's cup of coffee is sent sprawling down to the floor. And the right leg of his pants.

"Fuck!" he exclaims. The liquid is burning. He looks up and glares daggers at the perpetrator, fists clenching.

"Whoops," Hux says tunelessly, eyes looking up at him undauntedly with not a single ounce of remorse in them. He shoulders past Kylo.

_Not so fast._

Kylo grabs the man's upper arm and yanks him back, then, with full force, he knocks the books and sheets in Hux's arms to the floor. Some land right on the pool of cooling coffee, dark brown liquid blossoming across the pages. Pale green eyes widening, he pulls his arm back and lowers himself to salvage what he can from the mess on the floor. "What are you? A seven-year-old?" Hux sounds pissed, and Kylo takes pleasure in that.

"I'm taller than you," he sneers.

Hux rolls his eyes. Kylo eyes at the wet pile of paper and then the dripping books in Hux's hand. For a second Kylo thinks Hux's going to throw all that mess at him, but he stands unmoving. Of course, there're people around, other students. Hux wouldn't let his good name be stained by retaliating, although Kylo believes that even if Hux does just that, those fans will somehow be able to think of some excuses that will make Kylo look like the only bad guy here. Serves him right. He smirks. This time it's Kylo who shoves the other man to the side and strides past him. He catches some whispers, but who cares about them.

_Kylo 1 - Hux 1_

 

&&&

 

The next time Kylo sees Hux, it's in a situation he's never thought would happen.

Kylo's been working on his new canvas for this week's assignment when Hux walks into the studio. The stroke stops immediately. Kylo sets the brush down and stands up. "What are you doing here?"

Hux walks straight at him and, with a glance at the fresh red and blue acrylic paint in front of Kylo, pushes Kylo backward to the closet at the end of the room. "Quickly, come here."

"What the fuck." He slaps Hux's hand away from his chest. Those icy green eyes turn sharp.

"I'll explain later." A hand comes up and clamps at Kylo's mouth. Hux's suddenly so close. He can smell a whiff of freshly fallen snow from the other man. "Now, come with me." Another reaches past Kylo and jerks open the closet door, before returning to its former position on his chest and pushes him forcefully into the closet. Kylo decides he'll see what Hux's up to. The closet's used to keep some easels and forgotten tubes of paint. It's not a big closet. Certainly not big enough for Kylo to stand comfortably in there without knocking into something. It gets even smaller when Hux follows him into the closet and closes the door.

Kylo pulls the hand away from his mouth. "What're you playing at?" he demands gruffly. There isn't enough room for them to stand so far apart from each other. Actually, they are too, too close. So close that even though it's dark as pitch in here, Kylo has a very good idea where Hux is.

Hux's practically breathing onto his face right now.

The man replies quietly, "I heard there's a new drug circulating the campus. It's called the R, short for _Resistance_. My source told me there'll be a big dealing going on here today. I'm here to eradicate them."

"And why do you think I'm going to help you?"

Hux scoffs, "I know who you are, Kylo Ren. Remember?"

Kylo hates that he can't think of any response that will show that he doesn't care about what he's just said, so he remains quiet.

After a couple of minutes of silence in the dark, Kylo hears a door opens and closes, followed by some faint giggles.

"Do you think there're anyone tailing us?" The first one says, and even to Kylo, there's no mistaking it belongs to the football's MVP. The Knight in Shining Armor of half the girls and some of the guys in the college.

The one and only Poe Dameron.

"Nah, I don't think so." Kylo has no idea about the second one.

" _Fuck_ ," Hux curses silently. Seems like the man knows who that is though.

"Good," Dameron says. He sounds out of breath. "We're finally alone."

"Mm-hm." The guy giggles again. Kylo can feel Hux tense against him, straining for the right moment to strike.

And then Kylo hears the _kissing_ sound. Clothes rustling, and more kissing. Someone moans.

 _Whoa._ They both freeze, Kylo and Hux, eavesdropping something totally unexpected. Someone moans again, and now Kylo's pretty sure there's some _other_ sound involved in whatever's going on out there. Kylo feels his face heat up, and is suddenly and painfully aware of Hux's body pressed against him, his warm breath on Kylo's neck.

Things are heating up immensely on the other side of the closet's door. The moans and whimpers are getting more and more frequent. They seem like they're in a hurry.

 _Ugh._ Kylo doesn't even know why he thought that just now.

Kylo moves to turn his face to the other side, but then the tip of his nose bumps into something. Shit. There should be enough room for Hux to back away a little, but Hux doesn't, his nose still brushing Kylo's gingerly.

Kylo has no idea what to make of the man.

"Finn," the muffled voice sounds urgent, and then Dameron groans, rather blissfully. Finn follows him mere seconds after. _So the other one's Finn_ , concludes Kylo distantly.

After that it's just panting and occasionally kissing sounds from them. Finally, the sounds of the studio's door opens and closes fill the room. Silence engulfs the studio again.

"Those two," Hux sighs against his cheek. Right. Now Kylo needs to take care of this. "I can't believe this."

"You need to move away from me, now."

"Are you sure?" Hux hasn't moved to open the door or away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," long fingers travel south and cup Kylo firmly, "you are hard, Kylo Ren."

Kylo instinctively glances down, and even though all he sees is darkness, he still knows full well what Hux's doing. "Stop," he says through his teeth, shoving Hux up against the wall on the other side. Some of the paint on his hands hasn't dried completely and Kylo feels it slide across Hux's shirt. Hux tsks, "My shirt is expensive."

"You ruined my pants with coffee the other day."

"Really? As if I could see you from around the corner. And you knocked my books into that mess."

"You were being ridiculous to me first."

"What? You want me to apologize for things I didn't do?" Hux jabs a finger at his chest.

Kylo exhales deeply. "Fine. We're even." And then because Kylo is certainly a grown-up, he reaches up and wipes his hand in Hux's direction. It lands on his hair.

"You fucker." Kylo feels Hux's arm move, but he isn't quick enough dodge the hand – and there isn't any room, really – which comes up and smears the paint over his cheek. Hux doesn't remove his hand, and Kylo senses that his lips are ghosting over his.

Hux still doesn't move.

_Fuck it._

And for the second time, Kylo kisses him.

Hux reacts immediately, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. He pushes Kylo back against the wall and tilts his head for a better angle. Kylo growls into his enemy's mouth and bites at the full bottom lip, one hand pulling Hux closer by his nape, the other carding through those fine strands, ruffling them thoroughly.

Never has he tasted a kiss this sweet. Hux is intoxicating. He opens his mouth for Kylo, but he doesn't yield completely. Hux fights back, and for some moments, it's better to just let Hux take what he wants from him. Kylo is faintly aware of the movement of Hux's hips, rolling against him, so Kylo reaches down and grabs the other's ass, reciprocating.

Kylo moves from Hux's lips to nip along the line of his jaw and neck. The scent of fallen snow is heady and Kylo really, really wants to have a taste; and so he does. Kylo licks a stripe up Hux's throat and then bite it. Hux jerks, then moans loudly, his hips thrusting with more force.

Kylo groans and goes back to Hux's mouth, right hand dives down between them and into Hux's briefs. " _Fuck_ ," Hux pants into his mouth, and does the same, the war between their lips becoming increasingly sloppier.

"I hate you," Hux says, voice broken, and sucks a hickey into Kylo's skin.

"Yeah," he kisses Hux again and again and again, "you too."

And then they both come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for reading this. Please feel free to tell me if there's any mistake and I'll fix it. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They keep running into each other – literally and metaphorically – and ending up having their hands tangled in one another's hair more times than Kylo is comfortable to admit.

The problem with that first Incident is that it's also not the last. They keep running into each other – literally and metaphorically – and ending up having their hands tangled in one another's hair more times than Kylo is comfortable to admit. They're also determined not to talk about it, going back to whatever they were doing before the business at _hand_ without a word, as if there's an established, unspoken rule between them. Maybe there is, but hell if Kylo knows anything. He doesn't know much of anything these days.

One of the guys in his dorm, and maybe his name is _Matt_ , but Kylo can't really be bothered to remember it, points out as they pass each other on the way to the laundry room that, ' _You look calmer, Ren. Found a girl to let off all that heat?_ '

Kylo just flips him off.

And if sometimes Kylo's kiss is more forceful than usual, it has nothing to do with how that morning he saw one of the minions got more touchy-feely than a foot soldier has any right to be.

Hux always directs him an annoyed glare afterward, but its effect is usually undermined by how glazed his look is. It tempts Kylo into pushing a thigh between Hux's legs and grinding hard, making Hux reach up and pull at Kylo's hair. He leans in and bites at the exposed skin below his jaw and Kylo lets out a low groan. Hux snickers, then sucks the beginning of a hickey onto the bitemark. "Fuck," is the only word Kylo can grit out before pulling Hux back up into a kiss.

 

&&&

 

"Is that a hickey?" Matt deadpans, sitting down across from him.

"Shut up," Kylo says without looking up from his mac and cheese.

 

&&&

 

It's pouring outside and now Kylo is stuck in Walmart doing The Most Tedious Task In His Life.

Grocery shopping, that is.

It's ridiculous how he has to drag himself out of his cozy room and into this overcrowded place only because he ran out of detergent. The disastrous weather outside doesn't help either. If anything, it only serves to make matters worse. He wants to hurry back and continue with his art project. His hand itches at the idea.

But Kylo doesn't want to go out in this weather, so he might as well make the most of his time here and make sure that he doesn't have to come back here for another two months at least.

Kylo grabs three bottles of his usual brand of detergent, bunches of bathroom necessities, piles of microwavable food, and some snacks. At one point, a woman pushes a cart past him and Kylo has to cringe because her cart consists of only three things: a pack of prepared pineapple, a hand of fully ripe bananas, and several yellow cartons of milk. It's like her whole shopping list is color-coordinated.

Unbelievable.

By the time he's done, the topmost box of chicken fried rice looks dangerously close to falling off the cart if Kylo pushes it too fast. He may have also thrown a bottle of lube and a box of condom in there somewhere, but it's just for the sake of being prepared and nothing more. They haven't done anything that requires those yet – only dozens of handjob and one blowjob he gave that left Hux panting and boneless and deliciously disheveled – but let's say that if the situation rises, Kylo'll be more than prepared.

It's not like he's looking forward to it or anything and fuck, he needs to stop thinking about this. Getting stuck in Walmart is already bad enough without a fucking boner.

That's when Kylo hears a familiar voice.

"Phasma, there's nothing between us."

Kylo peaks down the aisle.

The hair on the top of that copper head gleams under the bright fluorescent light and Kylo has to fight the urge to walk there and smooth his hand over it. Hux is inspecting the tin of cat food in his hand while a really tall woman, taller than Hux and maybe as tall as Kylo, is staring at him, an eyebrow raised. "But do you want there to be?"

To Kylo's surprise, Hux doesn't answer, putting six of that cat food into the cart, and instead says, "There's no way that's possible."

Phasma looks like she wants to roll her eyes.

Hux leans against the shelves, and for one second all he can think of is how remembers what the dip of his back feels like under Kylo's palm. He almost misses what Hux says.

"C'mon, Phasma. He hates me." His voice sounds higher than usual.

The woman does roll her eyes this time. "I don't think sucking faces and getting one another off on a regular basis are how people convey their hatred these days." She sighs, "Do me a favor and talk to him." She sounds exasperated, but there's a quirk at the corner of her mouth.

Kylo doesn't wait for Hux's answer, instead wheeling his cart to the shortest checkout line.

The only thing Kylo can think right now is that, no, this feeling in his chest is not hate.

 

&&&

 

Kylo is almost always annoyed or angry at something. Even his art professor said his work was violent and consuming, and even though that made him stand out, it was also too much to handle sometimes. But fuck if the man knows anything about Kylo’s art. Kylo knows he’s good, and that’s enough.

The first time he saw Hux, all he could think about that man was that he was arrogant, manipulative, and insincere. After some _encounters,_ however, Hux begins to be less arrogant, manipulative, and insincere, and more _something else_. Although ninety percent of said encounters involve pushing at least one hand down each other’s pants. Not a really personality revealing action, but still.

Hux has become something else.

But Kylo is not sure he’s ready to uncover what that something else is. 

Kylo doesn’t like to think about feelings. They’re messy and complicated and sometimes painful even.

He’s not delusional, though. At least, he knows that the hatred and anger inside him calm down at the sight of the other man. Something inside him preens at the way Hux lets Kylo touch him, see his vulnerable side. The side that Hux doesn’t let the world see, and Kylo feels a deep satisfaction that he’s the only one who gets to learn about it.

Hux has become something Kylo wants to keep.

Fuck. He has it bad.

 

&&&

 

Kylo walks to the table at the back of the canteen and sits down, unpacking his sandwiches.

Hux looks up at him and quirks his eyebrow.

“Where’re all your minions?”

“They have their own lives too, you realize that?”

He takes a bite of his sandwich. “Hm. Never knew that before.”

Hux snorts, and then looks away, shaking his head.

Kylo still catches how the corners of Hux’s lips curl a little.

 

&&&

 

The hot make-out sessions still happen. They still haven’t talked about it, but now there’re some days that Kylo just sits in front of his easel and paints, while Hux reads one of his political science texts, sharing a comfortable silence.

Sometimes Kylo sketches Hux, but Hux doesn’t need to know that.

 

&&&

 

“Let’s go grab some beer,” he says.

Hux eyes him warily from where he’s reading _War and Peace_ on Kylo’s bed.

Kylo can’t help but reach out and brush some autumn strands out of his face. “C’mon.”

Hux blinks, then looks like he’s going to say something, and decides against it. “All right,” he acquiesces.

 

&&&

 

They go to First Order – of course – and sit side by side on the stools at the counter. After the fourth bottle, Kylo stands, wanting to go to the bathroom, but then a guy, seemingly really wasted, materializes out of nowhere and manages to pour a whole bottle of beer down Kylo’s front.

“Fuck,” Kylo exclaims angrily, one hand dragging that guy up by his shirt collar.

“Oops,” the bastard says, before bursting out laughing in Kylo’s face. The fuck-

-but then he feels someone touch his outstretched arm. The contact is light, but sure, and then Hux calls his name. Kylo stops.

His face cold, Hux turns to two huge guards, standing just behind the drunken man, whose face now turns an unhealthy shade of white, and gestures for them to take him away. Hux then reaches up and touches Kylo’s hand fisting in the guy’s shirt. Kylo reluctantly lets him go. They drag him away like he weighs nothing.

Fuck. Now the energy sings through his body makes him feel restless. “I need to go to the bathroom,” he tells Hux, before marching away.

After relieving himself, Kylo washes his hand and splashes some water on his face, trying to cool down, but the fact that now his black shirt is sticky is not helping in the slightest. Kylo debates between going back to his dorm right now so he can change and dragging Hux with him, or staying and-

“Hey,” Hux calls from the in front of the bathroom door. “Let’s go back to my place. It’s only about two blocks away.”

Or that.

“Sounds good,” Kylo says, grabbing Hux’s hand, and strides out of the bathroom and to the exit. “We can continue this date at your place,” he says loud enough for Hux to hear over the music.

He feels Hux’s hand tense.

When they’re outside again, the cool breeze a blessing on Kylo’s skin, Hux pulls at Kylo hand, and Kylo stops walking. He turns around to face him.

His expression unreadable, Hux sounds careful when he says, “So we’re dating now?”

Kylo licks his lips, the hand holding Hux’s tightens. “If you want us to be?”

Hux looks at him, gray eyes widening, faint blush dusting his cheeks. “You’re unbelievable.”

He smiles, hand tugging his ex-enemy closer. “That a yes or a no?”

Hux’s both arms come up and cross behind Kylo’s neck, pulling him down. “Yes, yes. Dammit. Now shut up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, if there's any mistake (that I can fix), please feel free to leave a comment. :)
> 
> (Technically, the story ends here. What comes after this is just some smut, I guess.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, Ren, keep your hands and mouth to yourself for a minute, will you? I’m trying to get us into my room here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For พี่พี  
> Happy belated birthday, my lovely sister! I hope it's okay to give you this.

They make it back to Hux’s apartment with surprising speed, despite having stopped multiple times during their ‘walk’ to said apartment for some nips and kisses along the way. Someone clears their throat loudly during their fumbling in front of the apartment door – Hux doesn’t seem to be able to fish out the right key and Kylo’s mouth attached to the skin just under his short hair doesn’t help making anything easier either – and, without looking, Kylo just keeps one hand on Hux’s hip and extends the other to flip whoever it is off.

Kylo doesn’t hear another throat clearing after that.

However, that may be due to him being busy listening to something else, something like Hux’s not-really-annoyed voice. “God, Ren, keep your hands and mouth to yourself for a minute, will you? I’m trying to get us into my room here.”

“Mmhmm,” Kylo agrees, voice muffled by the ginger hair, both hands splayed on the other man hips.

“I’m really tempted to tie your to a chair right now,” he warns.

He groans and grinds himself harder into Hux’s ass.

“Fuck,” Hux cranes his head back to look at Kylo’s hooded eyes, “you like that, don’t you?”

Hux’s eyes are blown dark, his irises just silvers of gray around large pupils. “Hurry up,” Kylo says, and dips his head to press an innocent enough kiss to one corner of those lips.

“Right,” he mumbles, then turns back to unlocking his door, and finally they both stumble into the room. Kylo kicks the door shut and Hux reaches past him to lock it.

“Now,” Hux voices while trying to pull himself away from Kylo but not really succeeding, so he changes his tactic and instead pushes and maneuvers until Kylo’s knees hit the edge of a couch. “Now, sit.”

Complying, he feels his jeans tighten even more. Kylo may secretly love this side of Hux, bossy and controlling, but Hux doesn’t need to know that. “Come here,” he says. It sounds like a command in his head, but with the way Hux’s lips tug upward, it might have sound a bit too much like a plea.

“Kylo Ren, where is your patience?” he chides, eyes dangerous like he knows exactly what Kylo’s fantasies are, and says with a voice that leaves no room for disobedience, “Hands behind your back.”

Kylo is painfully hard right now.

And with eyes fixed at Hux’s, he obeys. The satisfied smirk on the ginger’s face makes Kylo understand Hux’s minions a little bit better. He wants to do what Hux wants him to do. He wants to give in. He wants to follow Hux’s every command.

That thought startles Kylo. He has always been a loose cannon, the spilled paint. He has always been happy by himself, but he never knew that the presence of a guiding hand could bring such… peace and comfort.

His musing is cut short by the movement in front of him. Hux is now sitting on the coffee table in front of Kylo, and is slowly pushing his tight jeans down and out of the way, revealing an unmistakable bulge in the front of his silky black boxer briefs, its color a striking difference from his pale smooth skin. His hands clench and unclench, aching for a stroke of a brush on that beautiful canvas.

When Hux catches his eyes, he licks his lips, and palms himself through the thin fabric, moaning quietly.

The sound goes straight to Kylo’s groin, and he growls, feeling light-headed. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. If he comes right now, Hux will never let him live it down.

“Good,” Hux says, and finally _moves,_ leaning in and removing Kylo’s jeans with surprising efficiency. Once Kylo’s rid of the garment, Hux all but slides gracefully onto his lap, one hand in Kylo’s hair, the other on his shoulder, and then his hips _twist_.

“ _Shit_ ,” he groans, pushing upward into the delicious friction. The grip in his hair tightens, then Kylo cants his head up and into a kiss. Hux’s mouth is hot and open and everything and nothing like what he’s tasted before. _Mine_ , Kylo thinks, sucking Hux’s bottom lip in between his teeth. _Mine._

When Hux pulls back, Kylo’s shoulders are tense, like a bow string that can snap at any moment; he wants to touch, map out the other’s body, knead the soft flesh grinding filthily onto Kylo. But he keeps both his hands behind his back, and waits for Hux’s words.

“Ren,” Hux whispers, then leans down, kisses the spot just above Kylo’s left eyebrow, the skin on the left side of his nose, the space near his upper lip, and ends with a long press to the point on his right cheekbone. When Kylo finally realizes what Hux was doing, heat creeps onto his neck and face, a funny feeling swirling inside his chest. Hux eyes are fond, and Kylo feels open, but that is fine.

"Tell me what you want," he prompts.

“Ren,” Hux repeats breathlessly, and then Kylo feels the cold air on his thighs because, for an instance, Hux is not on top of him. However, in the next moment, he is rewarded by having that expanse of skin touching him again, only this time it is more _naked_. Hux presses in close; a hand snakes in between them, and drags Kylo out of the confine of his briefs. Kylo moans at the skin on skin contact and has to briefly close his eyes and try not to come right at that moment. His elbow twitches, but he leaves it there.

Kylo can sense Hux moving around and on top of him, then opens his eyes when he feels a hand massaging his stiff shoulder and ease his arm into movement. “You can move now,” Hux gasps, breathing hard, another hand sqeezing around Kylo’s dick, and then he pushes a pack of condom and a bottle of lube into Kylo’s hand. “Put that on and prepare me.”

Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice.

He tears the package and rolls it on, before uncapping the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount onto his hand and fingers.

When he touches Hux, the man jumps a little, and tugs at his hair. “It’s cold, you jerk.”

Oh. He warms it up in his hand, and kisses an apology onto Hux’s jaw. “Sorry.” Once he’s sure it’s not cool anymore, his hand returns to Hux, and Kylo starts preparing him. Kylo takes his time doing it, drinking in every little sound he wrings out of those kiss swollen lips, all the while pumping Hux with his other hand, and Hux cluthes Kylo’s shoulder so hard that he’s sure the bruise will be there tomorrow. A surge of possessiveness washes through him, making Kylo dive in and leave a mark on the patch of pale skin just below the right collar bone.

After Kylo keeps on the slow teasing twist of his hands for some time, biting and licking everywhere he can reach, Hux finally pulls lightly at his hair and kisses him again, sloppily, then pants harshly into Kylo’s mouth, “I’m ready.”

Hux smiles like a knife, and Kylo welcomes the cut.

He shudders. “Hux,” he says, kissing Hux again. “Hux,” he repeat, then pulls his fingers out.

“Yeah,” Hux breathes, “c’mon. What are you waitin- _fuck._ ”

“Fuck,” Kylo agrees. Holy _shit_. Hux is hot and tight and killing Kylo by simply having Kylo there inside of him, every new inch a sweet perfect torture all over again.

Hux is shaking, and so Kylo runs a hand down his arching back soothingly. Kylo tries to breathe more deeply, but Hux is taking almost all of his air away, and pushes in until he’s fully seated inside, every nerve felt like being lit on fire.

“God, you’re perfect,” he says into the crook of Hux’s neck, and he feels Hux tightens around him. Kylo doesn’t think he will last long, and judging from the amouth of pre-cum leaking onto Kylo’s stomach, Hux is not far from it either.

“Hux, I-“

“Kylo,” Hux cuts him off. “You need to move, right, now _._ ”

With his hands secured around Hux’s thin waist, he flips Hux down onto the couch, the movement making both of them moan into each other’s mouth. “Fuck, Ren, fuck, move, _now_.”

He moves. And then it’s just the two of them in the room. Everything else falls away, the coffee table, the moonlight, the past, the future, leaving them to exist in only the present, this moment. It’s been a minute, or a thousand years; he doesn’t know, and simply doesn’t care.

“ _Ky-_ “ Hux cries out suddenly, the syllable stretched into a high-pitched whimper; he drags Kylo down into a kiss, a mere contact, a connection, and then Hux is everywhere, all around him. It’s overwhelming and intense and messy and the most powerful feeling Kylo’s ever experienced. His distant mind vaguely thinks about a palette full of colors and a blank canvas, but he files those away to be dealt with at another time in the future.

For now, he takes care of the used condom and drying come, kisses the ginger hair, and carries his boyfriend into the bedroom.

He lays Hux on the bed, then climbs in after him, pulling the covers over both of them. Kylo doesn't know what to except lying there and staring at the man before him. _My_   _boyfriend_ , a little voice in his head supplies.

“Let’s talk terms and conditions tomorrow,” Hux says, eyes closing. "Now, we sleep."

“Mmhmm,” Kylo concurs, and scoots closer, one arm hugging the man before him. “If you can still talk this much, that means I have to try harder next time.”

Without opening his eyes, Hux cracks a small smile.

“Counting on it.”


End file.
